Particular embodiments generally relate to an extensible network discovery system.
Different protocols exist for allowing devices connected to a network to discover the services offered by the devices. For example, within a home network, devices can be connected to the network and convey the services that they offer to other devices. This allows devices to learn about the services offered by other devices connected to the network.
Conventionally, devices can discover themselves for the purpose of communicating using one discovery protocol. For example, a device that is configured to use universal plug and play (UPnP) can only communicate with other UPnP devices. Thus, if a device that uses another protocol, such as Bonjour™, to connect to the network, the UPnP device cannot communicate with a device using Bonjour™ to discover the services offered by that device. This defeats the purpose of having network discovery of devices.